disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jodi Benson
Jodi Marie Marzorati Benson (born October 10, 1961) is an American actress and singer, best known for her starring role as Ariel in Disney's highly-successful animated feature film ''The Little Mermaid'', beating voice actress Melissa Fahn after several callback auditions. In 1989, Jodi Benson (working as a Broadway star at the time) made her theatrical debut as Ariel in the The Little Mermaid. The filmmakers felt that it was necessary to have both Ariel's speaking and singing voices played by the same person and therefore considered Benson a perfect candidate. Benson also briefly voiced Vanessa (Ursula's alter-ego) on behalf of Pat Carroll. Benson's vocal talents were given critical acclaim from a wide variety of film critics. It was for this film that she recorded her signature song "Part of Your World", which audiences around the world have grown to know and love. The success of The Little Mermaid spawned an animated TV series in the mid-90's, followed by two direct-to-video sequels (the first in 2000 and the second in 2008). Benson has continued to reprise her role as Ariel in most Disney-related media, including the animated television series House of Mouse (in which she also voiced Belle from Beauty and the Beast on behalf of Paige O'Hara). Benson is also famous for voicing several other Disney characters from various films and television series, including Weebo in Flubber, Barbie in Toy Story 2 and 3, Helen of Troy in the Hercules TV series and Zero to Hero, Lady in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure and Anita in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. In 2007, Benson even landed a supporting role as Sam in Enchanted, which remains one of Benson's few live-action film roles to-date and her only Disney-related one. In August 2011, Benson was honored as a Disney Legend. In addition to reprising her role as Ariel in the Sofia the First ''special ''Sofia the First: The Floating Palace, she also voiced Queen Emmaline. She will also voice a character in Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension. Disney Roles Ariel-Princess6.jpg|Ariel Vanessa._Jpg|Vanessa Belle2.jpg|Belle (House of Mouse) Ladydisney.png|Lady (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Atta0004.png|Atta (Video Game) 36801c003e_TS3_Barbie_TC_HR1-202x300.jpg|Barbie (Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3) Unnamed Lady.png|Unnamed Lady Emmaline.png|Queen Emmaline (Sofia the First: The Floating Palace) Robot -35.png|Weebo (Flubber) HelenTroy.jpg|Helen of Troy (Hercules: The Animated Series and Zero to Hero) 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) Lastelle's Mother.jpg|Lastelle's Mother Gisellereceptionist.jpg|Sam (Enchanted) Nasira.jpg|Nasira (Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge) Gallery Jodi and Ariel Sammy.jpg Tumblr mwdoh7g2QF1rpee1vo3 250.jpg 164136246_640.jpg Jodi M Benson.jpg img_2499.jpg|Jodi with an Ariel doll lm3p03.jpg|Here is Jodi Benson with Tara Strong who also plays Ariel's daughter Melody. Tara_Strong_&_Jodi_Benson.jpg|Tara Strong with Jodi Benson at the premier of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea TLM-C.jpg|''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' premiere. Pat Carroll (Ursula / Morgana), Tara Strong Melody, Buddy Hackett (Scuttle), Jodi Benson (Ariel), and Samuel E. Wright (Sebastian). 181446147.jpg fcf45e5d718a3157f709a2e471048c79.jpg jodi_benson_2013_10_25.jpg Jodi+Benson+Guild+Brothers+Sisters+Greater+kGo_MVp8UQfl.jpg Category:Voice actors Category:Singers Category:1960s births Category:Disney Legends Category:American actor-singers Category:American voice actors Category:Actresses Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Princess voice actresses Category:Females Category:People Category:People from Illinois Category:Sofia the First Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Hercules Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:A Bug's Life Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Toy Story Category:Enchanted Category:Whispers An Elephant's Tale Category:Pixar Category:American actors Category:Studio Ghibli